


Inappropriate Thoughts

by nerdytooru (broodywolf)



Series: UshiYui [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asexuality Spectrum, Coming Out, Demisexuality, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 09:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13567362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broodywolf/pseuds/nerdytooru
Summary: Ushijima frowned slightly, lips pursed slightly in thought. “I think I should apologize to you.”“W-what for?” Yui asked, feeling decidedly nervous now. That feeling only intensified when Ushijima glanced nervously in her direction.“I have been having… inappropriate thoughts. About you. I’ve tried to stop, but--”“Wait. What?”





	Inappropriate Thoughts

“Michimiya,” Ushijima said, “can we talk?”

“Of course,” she responded quickly, though her voice was decidedly higher pitched than usual and her chest seemed to squeeze uncomfortably before her heart kicked into gear, beating too quickly for comfort. She tried her best to remind herself that Ushijima had a habit of speaking very bluntly, saying exactly what he meant without thought for how it sounded to someone else. It was probably not anything bad, but… he sounded tense. Uncomfortable. 

“What’s up?” she asked when he didn’t immediately speak up. She crossed the room on legs that were only slightly shaky before sitting down next to him on the sofa. 

Ushijima frowned slightly, lips pursed slightly in thought. “I think I should apologize to you.”

“W-what for?” Yui asked, feeling decidedly nervous now. That feeling only intensified when Ushijima glanced nervously in her direction. 

“I have been having… inappropriate thoughts. About you. I’ve tried to stop, but--”

“Wait. What?”

“I keep picturing you--us--in… _sexual_ situations. I know I shouldn’t think of you that way when we haven’t even--”

Yui tried not to laugh. She really did. But the combination of relief and the fact that Ushijima had gotten her so worried over something so trivial--well, it hit her hard. She broke into uncontrollable giggles, interrupting him mid-sentence. Ushijima looked alarmed--only a slight raise of his eyebrows, really, but on him it was as good as blatant shock. 

“I’m sorry,” she said between peals of laughter, reaching out to take Ushijima’s hand. She ran her thumb over his in what she hoped was a reassuring gesture. Finally she managed to take a deep breath and compose herself. “I’m really sorry, I know I shouldn’t laugh. It’s just… Toshi, I’ve been having, as you say, _inappropriate_ thoughts about you since…. Well, um. Since before we technically even _met.”_

“You… oh,” Ushijima said, still staring at her with a look of confusion that really shouldn’t have been as adorable as it was. 

“Your spikes are… really something,” Michimiya said, giving him just a hint of a smirk. When Ushijima frowned slightly, expression going from confused to _even more confused_ , she elaborated. “At, um. At your match against Karasuno.”

“Oh,” Ushijima said as he blinked several times in rapid succession. “So this is… normal,” he added, looking up at her for confirmation.

“Yeah. It’s… it’s kind of flattering, actually. That you would…” she trailed off, blushing furiously, but forced herself to look up at him with a smile. He was still looking at her slightly wide-eyed, seemingly still processing the information. His eyebrows drew together again, this time not in confusion but in thought. He looked away, staring down at his hands as if they might give him answers. 

“I’m sorry,” he said suddenly, glancing up at her. “I’m not used to this.”

“Used to what?”

“Feeling sexual attraction,” he said bluntly, looking up again as though gauging her reaction.

“Oh,” she said dumbly before gathering herself and realizing he was _coming out to her._ “That’s totally okay, Toshi. I don’t ever want to do anything you don’t want to do.”

“No, no,” Ushijima said quickly. “I _do_ want to. I want…” he trailed off, a light shiver passing through him. “I want you, Michimiya. What I’m saying is that I’ve never felt this way about anyone else. I used to think I was just asexual--Tendou helped me learn about it, actually--but I’ve recently come to the conclusion that ‘demisexual’ is the correct term for me.”

His eyes were fixed on her face, and his whole body seemed tensed as if he expected a physical blow. 

“I’m glad you told me,” she said, reaching over to cup his face gently, running her fingers through his hair. “Thank you for trusting me.”

He reached up to place his hand over hers where it rested on his face, and he gave her a soft smile. She felt like she could melt as he gently wove his fingers through hers, pulling her hand to his mouth and pressing a kiss to her palm. She smiled as he pulled her to him, wrapping her in a warm embrace. He leaned back into the cushions and she rested her cheek against his chest, listening to the steady sound of his heartbeat. 

“Michimiya?” he said after a while.

“Hm?”

As she sat up to look into his eyes, though, the words apparently abandoned him as he returned her gaze with an intensity that sent a delicate shiver down her spine. His eyes flicked down to her lips and back, and Yui found herself almost subconsciously leaning in. His hands framed her face, strong fingers combing gently through her hair. 

Ushijima leaned forward, pulling Yui to him simultaneously and crushing his lips to hers. He hummed low against her lips, nudging her head to the side for a better angle as his tongue thrust into her mouth, sliding against her own. This was hardly their first kiss but Ushijima had never been this assertive before, had never kissed her as though he was laying claim. 

His arm slid around her back, pulling her closer, and she turned towards him, throwing one leg over his. He hummed appreciatively, the sound reverberating in his chest, and she whimpered into his mouth. He was completely unfair, and that voice of his _did things_ to her. She buried her fingers in his hair, tugging him closer. He pulled away, leaning his forehead against hers as he gasped, struggling to catch his breath. She tilted her head just slightly, nudging her nose into his, lips hovering close enough to touch in a barely-there kiss. 

“ _Yui,”_ he groaned brokenly before pulling her flush against him, roughly reclaiming her lips. It was all desperation and no finesse, but seeing him lose the careful control he usually had was thrilling and made her hungry for more. She was tugging on his hair in earnest now, but it only seemed to spur him on, if the low gasps and breathy moans he gave in response were any indication. His hand had worked its way under her shirt, fingers spread broad and warm against her back. She scratched her nails over the short hair at the back of his neck and could feel his responding shiver, the soft breathy sound that escaped him as he exhaled sharply. 

He broke the kiss abruptly, pressing his forehead into hers as his chest rose and fell with heaving breaths. “We should--we should stop,” he said, hands sliding down to her hips. 

“Right,” she said, letting out a shaky breath as she scooted back so she was sitting in his lap and not straddling him quite so indecently. She laughed nervously, brushing a hand through her hair. Ushijima let his head fall backwards onto the sofa with a soft thud, his eyes shut, and she giggled again. 

“You okay?” she asked.

“I will be,” he replied with a wry smile, opening his eyes to glance at her. “I am… really not used to this.”

“If it makes you feel any better, this is kind of uncharted territory for me, too.”

He hummed softly in response, letting his eyes close again. Yui slid to the side, slumping against the sofa with her legs still across his lap, resting her head on his shoulder. After a moment he took her hand, placing it against his chest, fingers splayed.

“Can you feel what you do to me?” he asked. Under her hand his heart was beating out of control, an incessant rhythm that was echoed in her own chest. 

“Yeah,” she said softly, looking up at him. “Me, too.”

He chuckled, shifting his head to rest against hers. “Do you want to… watch a movie or something?”

“I don’t think I’ll be able to concentrate,” she said.

“Hm. Nor will I,” he admitted. “Although…”

“Although?” she prompted him when he trailed off. 

“There’s… there is an anime Tendou recommended to me. It has short episodes, so perhaps we could manage that.”

“Sounds perfect,” she said. “Though, do I need to be concerned if the recommendation came from Tendou?”

Ushijima chuckled as he got up to grab his computer. “He does watch some strange things, but he has a good grasp of my preferences,” he answered simply. “Though he does often attempt to get me to expand my horizons, so perhaps we should approach this one with caution after all.”

Yui laughed. “It’s okay, it can’t possibly be worse than this one anime Suga got me to watch. I learned after that to look up his recommendations before I jumped right into watching them.”

“A wise decision.”

“Definitely,” she said, shifting to make room as he settled back onto the sofa, setting the computer on the table in front of them. He started the episode and then leaned back, stretching an arm along the back of the sofa behind her. The catchy music of the intro began to play, and she leaned into his shoulder, smiling when he shifted his arm to wrap around her shoulders. 

\---

“I… do not understand why Tendou recommended this to me,” Ushijima said as the credits rolled on the third episode. Yui giggled. She had admittedly wondered initially why Tendou would tell Ushijima to watch a shoujo anime, but it had become painfully obvious less than halfway through the first episode: the main male character was practically Ushijima’s spitting image, with the mannerisms to match. The only thing missing was the volleyball.

“You don’t have _any_ idea why Tendou might have wanted you to watch this?” she asked. “None at all?”

“...No?” he said hesitantly, and she burst into laughter. The look of utter confusion on his face definitely wasn’t helping, and she quickly found herself breathless from her uncontrollable peals of giggles. 

“I take it you _do_ know why Tendou told me to watch this,” he said when she finally recovered.

“I have a hunch, yes.”

“Are you going to tell me?”

“I want to see if you figure it out,” she said with a mischievous grin. 

Ushijima let out a soft huff of exasperation, but he was smiling nonetheless. He hit play on the next episode.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ace spectrum Ushijima is really important to me, okay? Everything is very new and very intense to him. He's doing his best :)


End file.
